


The Unexpected Contract

by Cowoline



Series: The unexpected revelations of Kallo Jath and Sara Ryder [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: Two years after reaching Andromeda, Kallo gets a 600 year old reminder of what it means to be a Salarian. This forces both Sara and Kallo to consider what it means being in a relationship with another species.Fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This does contain MINOR SPOILERS to Mass Effect Andromeda. If you want to be completely spoiler free, then please revisit at a later date :)
> 
> This is based on what very little information we have at this point. The characters might have been protrayed completely wrong. This is not a confirmation on any romance and so on.
> 
> In any case I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> All rights belong to BIOWARE and the Mass Effect genre.

Kallo was sitting in their apartment on the Nexus. They didn’t spent much time there. There was still so much to do with establishing the colonies and so on - even after two years. Yet, Sara always made sure that they had business enough to be at the station for weeks at a time, so their crew could get some much needed rest and relaxation. He almost huffed at the thought, as he was anything but relaxed. In front of him on the coffee table was a datapad he attempted not to look at. The information on that pad had reached him after 600 years. He knew of it and had expected it, but somehow it seemed inconvenient to him when it finally arrived. He remembered perfectly what it said of course, yet he could not quite ignore it. When the door opened and Sara entered he nearly jumped.

“Well, aren’t you jumpy today. Everything alright?” she asked as she hung up her jacket and walked over to him.

“Everything is fine,” he lied and she kissed his cheek before walking over to the kitchen area to get some coffee.

“Actually, there is something we will have to discuss,” he stated calmly - at least he tried.

She turned and gave him a curious look, but she seemed to get the meaning quickly enough.

“I guess I need to sit down for this,” she replied and he merely nodded.

Calmly she walked over and sat down next to him. He released a deep sigh and took the coffee out of her hand and placed it on the table. He then took both her hands in his and the look she gave him clearly showed how rare this situation was.

“Kallo, what is going on?” she did not raise her voice, but she was obviously alarmed.

“I… You know I love you, right,” his voice was wavering.

“Of course I do,” she stroked his cheek as she said the next part,“I love you too. Now, please tell me what’s wrong,” 

The sudden patience and kindness in her voice made him relax a little.

“Well, before we went to Andromeda the Salarian Dalartrasses saw to how we would establish our new colony. Agreements were made between the clans and mating contracts established,” he began to explain.

“Oh, I see,” Sara replied with instant understanding and reached for the datapad, “May I?”

“Of course,”

She picked it up and began looking at it.

“This is yours I take it,” she said calmly and read it.

“Yes, everything about the agreement is in there,” he was getting impatient and nervous - he had no idea what this would mean for her or their relationship. Humans had such a different approach to these things. He had an entire speech prepared, where he would explain the complicated mating structure of the salarians, but she just sat there calmly and read. Like she already knew everything about it - and it unnerved him a little.

“I must fulfill this obligation, but I know you consider our relationship monogamous. And though this if different…”

She cut him off by taking one of his hands - apparently he had been making a lot of gestures as he spoke.

“This doesn’t change anything between us, Kallo. Not unless you want it to?” a question, however, she did not look uncertain at all.

“I don’t want it to change,” he replied a little hopefully.

She shook her head with a small smile and kissed him briefly.

“Of course you should honour the contract. This is about your people's survival - and as for the intimacy,” she gave a shy smile, “that doesn’t bother me. I am not with a human, so I have to accept that your culture is different,”

“That’s a relief,” Kallo sighed and Sara laughed.

She then narrowed her eyes while looking at him, biting her lip a little as if she was considering something. She then turned to the data pad and logged into her own information, apparently searching for something.

“I was going to wait, but since you brought it up this might be as good a time as any,” she then handed the datapad to him as she continued, “This is a list of potential donors that I compiled,”

Kallo looked down and began reading out loud, “Gender; Male, Eye colour; brown, Height; 184cm, no known inherited diseases…” realisation dawned on him and he started to browse through a number of people, and then looking at her - speechless for once.

“I was thinking that I need to help with the human population as well, and that I would like to have a family,” she began explaining. He gave her a startled look and she chuckled, “I was hoping that you might want that too, and as the father, I thought you should pick who the biological parent should be,”

He smiled as he put the datapad down and considered it.

“That would be interesting. We could build model ships together. I could take them to the bridge on the Nexus, teach them about engines, hydraulics and even teach them about nebulas as we pass them,” he interrupted his own daydreaming and frowned as he looked at her, “Are you certain I would make a good father? It’s not exactly a bond that salarians nurture - and males don’t even have a one,”

Sara smiled a little sadly, but it was enough for Kallo to regret having asked in the first place. Her relationship with her father had never been a close or even good one - but he knew that it was a painful subject.

“I know what it is like to have an absent dad, but you are going to make a great one. If it is what you truly want,” her voice was wavering ever so slightly as she spoke.

Kallo took a few moments before answering her. Giving her question the attention that it deserved - that she deserved. He had been worried about her reaction to the mating contract. He knew in human culture it would have been frowned upon. He was worried that it might seem like cheating to her, that she wouldn’t be able to accept that he had children with someone else - a normal human concern, that could be considered justified, as far as he knew. Their relationship had never been physical due to Salarian’s low sexdrive, but he knew that most humans biologically had a need for that sort of intimacy to some degree. The thought that he was going to have that intimacy with someone else, when he hadn’t with her, could also have been emotional for her. It could have been seen as a rejection of her. Especially, since he knew that even though their relationship was chaste by humans standards, she had not sought it out with anyone else. And yet she sat there so patiently and was not bothered by any of it.

“I’m certain,” he smiled and she hugged him, he then got up and dragged her to her feet.

“What?” she asked a little amused.

“This is cause for celebration. I am taking you out to dinner,” he stated with a broad smile and she chuckled.

“Alright, let me change and we can leave,” 

As he sat back down he found himself emerged in thoughts about what he could teach a small human child, since he would have little influence in his future daughter's lives. In the back of his mind something began nagging him. Sara had always been understanding and very good at adapting - not as quickly as Salarians, but still. Salarians excelled at adapting quickly, but in this one instance he wondered if he had in fact adapted to the situation at all. Had he been willing to accommodate her needs in the same way she had his? He knew that he had felt sexual attraction towards asari and even had an uncle, who was married to one. But the Asari was the only case he could think of. With a human it would be different, but that was irrelevant. He simply needed to find a way to accommodate her, it needed not be for his benefit at all. He placed it as a thought for another time, as she came out from the bedroom looking very pretty in a black and white dress and a little more make-up on. She threw him one of his more formal jackets.

“Are you ready?” she asked putting on an earring.

“Yes,” he got up as he changed jackets and walked towards the door.

“How do I look?” she smiled as they walked out the door.

“Pretty. I am a very lucky salarian,” he smiled and gave her cheek a small kiss. He was rewarded with a broad smile.


End file.
